What Kyoko is Thankful For
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Lots of love! Happy Thanksgiving. Maria has given a task to Kyoko, what are you thankful for? After a night of thinking and a strange dream she has come up with five things. What does Ren think of her list?
1. Thank you Corn!

Dearest Readers,

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope that you enjoy this fic about Kyoko, there is a slight romance at the end. I hope that you enjoy it! There is room for a sequel, so if you would like to see it, put the story on alert and aske for me to write it. Please review! I even take anonymous reviews! Just give me your honest opinion! Flamers are welcome! I don't own Skip Beat!

chu!

nakima-chan

* * *

It was nearing the end of November at LME when Kyoko noticed something on the bulletin board. 

"Moko-chan," the girl asked her 'friend', "Why do we have Thursday off this week? Is there a holiday?"

Kotonami Kanae turned her pink partner in crime. It annoyed her to no end that this girl, simple as she may be, may surpass her in acting. It was a never ending battle with Kyoko, aside from her demons and mode swings she ranted on about that 'Sho' too. Sometimes Kanae thought to kill the man herself just to get Kyoko to shut her mouth. But lately Kanae had been feeling close to Kyoko, thinking of her as 'good friend' rather than a rival.

She gave Kyoko the most sincere smile she could muster and made her voice light and whimsical.

"I think that Maria-san wanted to through a party for an American holiday, Thanksgiving. I hear it is a family affair, but Maria is inviting whom ever she likes. That is why we have tomorrow of Kyoko-chan," she smiled again and Kyoko stared. Then Kyoko gave her the biggest smile, one that would send a plethora of paparazzi to her if she were famous.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Kyoko was walking out the door of the LME building when she ran into Maria. She wore her usual kind of dress and her hair the same as she used to before. But lately Maria seemed to be much happier than she used to. 

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" She ran up to Kyoko giving her a big hug.

"Maria, it is nice to see you today! Are you excited for the holiday?"

Maria stood there in silence for a long time. She tried to maintain the smile that she was trying to give Kyoko, but even the amateur actress could tell that the sincerity of the grin faltered for a split second.

"Is something wrong Maria-chan" Kyoko bent down to the girls' level in order to get that special eye contact you need to get when someone needs attention.

"Yes," Maria whispered, deciding that it was useless trying to lie to her big sister. Kyoko waited intently for Maria to continue.

"Do you know how my mother died?" She began, "It was my fifth birthday, all my life and all my birthdays my parents had been traveling. That year I told grandpa that my deepest wish was for my parents to come to my birthday party. He sent out an email an before I knew it my mommy called to tell me she was on her way to see me … Her plane crashed, no survivors, I guess you can figure out the rest of that story…

"… My father sent me an email last night, like he always does. Saying that he wishes he could have made it to my piano recital last week and congratulating my good grades, you know the usual. But at the end of the letter he wrote 'p.s. I'm coming to Japan for Thanksgiving, see if you can find me a turkey.' At first I was very happy. I told grandpa to give everyone Thursday off so that we could have a party. I wanted my dad to have the best Thanksgiving ever! But then, when I went to sleep, I had a dream that my father's plain would crash like my mothers. I just can't bear to lose another parent, I've barley gotten to know him," With that Maria burst into tears, and couldn't be consoled.

Kyoko stood there for a long time. She wanted with all her heart to console the girl. But she knew that the best she could do was give Maria a shoulder to cry on. Suddenly, Kyoko felt a shadow looming over her.

"Did you make Maria cry Mogami-san?" a deep voice questioned. Kyoko almost jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned and came face-to-face with Tsuruga Ren. Well, she would have, if he wasn't extremely tall!

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Ren-kun"

Ren bent down and picked up the now hushed Maria. She blushed madly for a seven year old.

"What is wrong Maria?" he whispered.

"I'm scared for my daddy," she replied in her shy way.

'_When I ask her "what's wrong?" She gives me a sob story; when he asks she gets right to the point. He is very privileged!' _Kyoko thought meanly, letting her demons take over a small part of her heart. But her number of angels has been growing, so she barely even noticed when Maria cared more for Ren then her. She just continued to smile.

"Your daddy will be fine Maria, come Mogami-san, we'll escort Maria to Takarada-san," Ren commanded Kyoko.

'_Ah, right when I was going to go home too,' _Kyoko thought dismally. She knew all too well that she was going to be completely ignored by Maria and Ren on the way to the office. A long time ago Kyoko would have been grateful to Ren for not bothering her, but things where changing. Just like things were changing with Kanae

"Are you going to the Thanksgiving party Thursday, Nee-chan?" Kyoko thankfully heard while in deep thought.

"Of course I will!" she replied in a smiling voice.

"And you Ren-kun?" she added after, starry anime eyes replaced her usual sharp glance.

"Of course," Ren replied. He too gave her a genuine smile.

* * *

Kyoko lay down in her room contemplating the day. She took out her daruma and stared it in the eye. She had done this many times since receiving the object, and every time she would poke it and watch it fall over. 

"I think that my life has always been full of these," she contemplated.

"My mom," she poked the daruma

"Shotaro," poke.

"Ruriko," poke.

"Maria," poke.

"Erika," poke.

"Moko," poke.

"Ren …" but this time she didn't poke daruma. Her finger stopped right before it could tough the eye. For some reason she could feel a sort of power in the way she had said his name. He was so calm around Maria, and so rude around her. He was so patient with Maria, and so short to her. He gave her genuine smiles … What in the world was she saying? That she was jealous of a seven year old? Kyoko shook her head and wondered to herself, again, if she was sane.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

"Come in please," Kyoko replied to the knock.

"You just got a call Kyoko-chan."

"Who would call me?

"His name was Tsuruga-san. He said that his manger, was told be the president, who was told by his grand daughter, Maria, that you had to right a list of things that you are thankful for."

"Thank you for the message," Kyoko replied.

"You're welcome," and with that Kyoko was left in her room.

"What I'm thankful for … what I'm thankful for …" she took out a pen and paper.

"What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for …. What I'm thankful for? … What I'm thankful for? …"

And this is how she spent the rest of her night.

* * *

The sun rose and Thanksgiving began. Maria was seeing over people cooking. Ren was heading toward the Takarada residence. Maria's father was flying over the Pacific Ocean. The list goes on and on. The most important thing though is that a certain auburn haired girl had collapsed in her room from exhaustion. And if she didn't wake up soon she was sure to be late to the party at noon. 

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

A disturbed Kyoko opened her eyes immediately.

"Wake up it is nearly eleven in the morning!"

'_You have got to be kidding me,'_ Kyoko cursed inwardly at herself. There is no way that she could get to the Takarada house by twelve. She was dead meat.

"Maybe I could call Ren-kun and ask … I just called him 'Ren-kun'?" this was around the time that Kyoko collapsed from self-inflicted shock.

Soon she felt herself go into a pit of utter darkness and confusion.

* * *

_**A long time ago Kyoko had had a hard day at the tea ceremony, she was extremely sad that she wasn't good enough that night for Shotaro's mother. And even worse Shotaro! So she took out her precious rock and went out for some air on the porch to find her 'love' sitting there as well.**_

"_**Kyoko-chan, do you remember the boy who gave you that rock?" Shotaro asked his 'maidservant' one day out of annoyance.**_

"_**A little," Kyoko replied shyly.**_

"_**Do you like him?" **_

"_**He is amazing!" pure Kyoko was excited now at the thought of her 'Corn'.**_

"_**Hmph," the bad prince snatched the precious stone from her and tossed it into a patch of tall grass.**_

"…"

"_**Amazing huh, more amazing than me?" Shotaro raged.**_

"_**Of course not," Kyoko tried to sound as sincere as she could, but she was in reality on the verge of tears.**_

"…"

"_**Never," she whispered in a barely audible voice.**_

"_**Hmph!" and the spoiled boy slammed the sliding door on the sad heroine.**_

_**She spent all that night looking for her treasure. She searched and searched for the stone. It was **__**not**__** an option to lose it.**_

_**Finally, when the sun rose, she found it, nestled safely next to the stump of a sakura tree and breaths away from a four leaf clover.**_

_**In the mist of her tears, for a split second, she saw his face clearly again, Corn.

* * *

**_

"mi-san … Mogami-san … Mogami-SAN!" Again Kyoko awoke to a rude awakening.

"What?" Kyoko groaned.

"The young man that called yesterday is here. He says that he was sent by Maria to retrieve you."

"WHAT!?" Kyoko rushed to the driveway to find a red corvette parked in front of her.

"Are you coming Mogami-san?" Ren smirked, "If not then Maria is going to have your head.

"Yes," Kyoko rushed up to her room and threw on her best clothes in a hurry.

* * *

"Why are you so late today?" Ren asked as they both drove down the highway in his sporty, red car. 

"Um, well first I was looking at my daruma …" Kyoko began trying to remember what exactly had happened.

"Daruma?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I live with the owners of a restraint called 'Darumaya' … one of them gave me a daruma, so that when I finally reach my goal I can fill in the right eye," Kyoko explained to Ren, in case he didn't know, "You see, whenever you push a daruma over, it wobbles right back up again, like me!"

Ren just stared in amazement at the girl, she really was something else. Yes, she definitly was something else.

"So you're telling me that you spent your whole night staring at a daruma?" Ren chuckled at the thought.

"Of course not! Last night I was thinking of what I was thankful for!" Kyoko argued, trying to redeem herself. Ren was intrigued, what could this girl possibly be thankful for. She is an almost famous, poor, and has no loved ones.

"Oh really? Did you think of anything?"

"Five things!" she replied happily.

"What are they?"

"I'm thankful for the owners of Darumaya for letting me live in a spare room and giving me their wisdom …

"I'm thankful for …. For Sho … because if it weren't for him I wouldn't have ever come into show business …

"I'm thankful for the Takarada's for being there for me and creating the 'Love Me' section …

"I'm thankful for my first ever female friend, Moko …

"And lastly I'm thankful to the boy who gave me this stone," Kyoko pulled out a blue stone from her pocket.

"That is quite a list," Ren smiled in a way that would have made anyone swoon, but it was the worst smile for Kyoko, it was his BEST smile, a forced smile.

"What is it Ren-kun? …" Kyoko inwardly swore.

"Ren-kun?" he repeated in a deep voice. It was a weird kind of voice. It was some where between a teasing taunt and a severed laugh.

"I asked what was wrong! Don't try to change the subject!" Kyoko demanded.

"… Well, you put in all of the people at LME that have helped your career. Even _him_. But you didn't add me, why is that?"

There was a long silence. Kyoko made a serious face.

"Kyoko-chan?" he asked, following suit to the new trend.

"…"

"Kyoko-chan?"

"This morning there were six people on my list … then I collapsed … and I only have five."

Silence overtook the car again.

"Why did you take that person off? Did they cause you to collapse?" Ren had an odd feeling inside him.

"Yes and no."

"He did make me collapse, but that is not the reason why he was replaced by Moko-chan"

"Why then?"

"It was because he was the same person as my prince." Kyoko's face softened and became whimsical, "Isn't that right Corn?"

Kyoko kissed Ren on the cheek, as the pulled up into the driveway. Little did she know that a certain pair of eyes had seen her act. And let's just say that this seven year old was stubborn.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd love it if you could review! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 

chu!

nakima-chan


	2. An invitation she couldn't Refuse

Dear Readers!

A lot of you said I 'didn't finish it' . . . Well, I'll finish it then! This is the second to last chapter! PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE review!

nakima-chan!

* * *

It was a Monday morning at the end of June. Kyoko was staring out of a window of the 'Love Me Section Headquarters' when her beloved Moko-chan came striding through the door.

"Kyoko-chan, how many times have I told you not to stare out the window like that?" Moko chastised, "It's a bad habit of yours, and you need to nip it in the bud. Honestly, you never used to do that before, what happened?"

Kyoko had been asking herself that lately. It wasn't like she was being absent-minded. In fact there was something that was on her mind _all the time_.

It was the scene of last Thanksgiving replaying over and over again in her head. She loved the part of the memory when he called her 'Kyoko-chan' when he said it, it sounded as smooth as fine silk linen. And when she said 'Ren-kun' it felt better than putting on the most expensive make-up in the world.

But right after she kissed him he was whisked away by Maria-chan. Since then, she hadn't seen him.

He was always busy shooting one drama or another. And if he wasn't shooting a drama he was busy promoting one, which was the reason for his absence from the Christmas and New Years parties. Instead of singing Christmas carols with him or standing next to him at the New Years countdown, she watched him on television, along with everyone else.

Even though she couldn't see him, she would call Yoshiro-san daily, reminding him to have Ren eat something healthy or to make sure he didn't over work himself.

She never directly called Ren, she didn't want to ruin their senpai-kohai relationship anymore than she already had. So instead of trying in earnest to see him, she swallowed her feelings and watched him from afar.

Although she missed him, she continued her hard work. Now-a-days she was getting less 'Love-Me' assignments and more requests for Mio-like roles.

"yoko . . . Kyoko!" Moko-chan screamed once more. Kyoko came back to her senses and found none other than Takarada Maria standing in front of her.

"Maria-chan, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," she felt flustered in Maria's presence. True, they were extremely close, but she couldn't help but feel a slight bit jealous that Maria got to see Ren, when she did not, "Were you going to say something?"

"Yes," Maria smiled warmly, "I just wanted to know if you were free on Friday."

Kyoko thought back to her meeting with Sawara-san the day before, going over her months' schedule.

"Ano . . . I do seem to have a read through of a new drama I'm working on," Kyoko massaged her temples thoughtfully, trying not to forget anything important, "Why do you ask?"

"New drama . . . the one that they haven't decided most of the characters yet?" Maria twirled and spun as if she wasn't really listening. But Kyoko knew this is just how Maria was, never being able to stay still, always moving.

"Yes, that is the one!" Kyoko was extremely excited about this role. It was her first non-Mio role; for the most part anyway. She was supposed to play the main character for one episode. She was a girl who was an ex-yanki, but fell in love with her teacher. But sadly he dies early in their marriage and she was left with a baby girl, who is the main character of the drama.

"You know that they haven't decided who they are going to cast as the teacher yet, but do you want to know a secret?" Maria put her lips close to Kyoko's ear, "I heard that Sho Fuwa was one of the candidates to be your sensei."

Kyoko's eyes bulged in shock, could this really be happening to her? Would she really have to act out that scene with Sho? Would she have to 'fall in love' with his character?

"Really Maria-san?" Kyoko tried in vain not to show her shock, this was just too much for her.

"Aren't all the candidates showing up at the read through on Friday?" Maria asked again, still in her own world, twirling like a sakura petal falling to the ground.

"Yes," she groaned.

_If only there were a way I could get out of this._

"To bad you have that reading to go to," Maria finally stopped spinning and sighed, "I really wanted you to come out with me this Friday. We're going to celebrate the Fourth of July."

"Fourth of July, what is that?" Kyoko was interested, ever since Thanksgiving she wanted to learn more about foreign holidays. So another way she filled the 'Ren gap' was to celebrate random holidays: Pi Day, Saint Patrick's Day, Arbor day, and other such holidays, she celebrated them all.

"Yes, it is America's Independence Day. They have barbeque-picnics, shoot off fireworks, and all kinds of neat things!" Maria explained excitedly with exaggerated hand gestures, getting Kyoko all riled up.

"Really?!" Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Yup, we're celebrating it in Kyoto, because I refuse to go on a plane. And guess what? My daddy will be there too!" suddenly all of the excitement left her face, and she was only left with a disappointed expression, "Too bad you have that read through."

By that point Kyoko was play-dough in Maria's hands. She was losing to her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maria-chan, but there isn't any way I can cancel it!" Kyko cried, "But I really want to go!"

"Really?" Maria betrayed herself for a second, and in that moment Kyoko saw a demonic glint in Maria's eyes, "What if I can get you out of it?"

Before she could answer Maria gave out a loud cry.

"SAWARA-SAN, GET OVER TO THE 'LOVE-ME SECTION OFFICE NOW!" her call could literally be heard throughout the entire building.

And like a trained circus monkey, Sawara-san was racing through the door in an instant. The difference between Sawara-san and a circus monkey, is that a circus monkey gets rewarded for his tircks. Sawara-san only gets to keep his job.

"You called Maria-san?" he was panting, obviously he took the stairs.

"Yes, I did, I want you to excuse Kyoko-chan from 'Love-me' duties on Friday on, until I say she can come back," Maria spoke as if she was a dictator of a large country.

"Of couse," Sawara-san gave her a ninety-degree bow, "It isn't a problem at all."

"Good, you may go now!" Maria's work was done. She turned and smiled at Kyoko, "Guess what Kyoko? Sawara-san said you can come on Friday!"

"That's great," Kyoko replied, careful not to disturb that dormant Pandora inside of the little girl.

Tsuzuki

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! And tune in next week!


	3. Ren really DID think of Everything!

Dear Readers!

Tomorrw is the 1st anniversary of ThReE gIeLs WiTh PoCky! I love all of you so much, especially the reviewers! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me very much! I accept annonymous and flamers also, so even if you hate the story or don't have an account, you can still click on the review button. The story ended up being longer than i thought it would be, but i guess i was just really inspired. Final chap is up next week so check it out!

Also check out my profile for more awesome . . . and not so awesom stories and also send in requests and ideas!

Also check out the bulletin board!

and forums!

and beta!

and C2!

Lots of love to you all

btw, i don't own skip beat!

nakima-chan

* * *

"We're finally here!" Maria flew out of the car and began to jump around. She sure had a lot of energy, unlike Kyoko.

"Aren't you excited Kyoko?" Maria asked. She was smiling so brightly it nearly blinded Kyoko.

"Yes, yes . . ." Kyoko was excited, but the long monotonous ride was just a bit too much for her.

"Oh, you must be tired," Maria looked concerned, "Maybe you should go into the hotel room."

"Yeah that is a good idea," Kyoko smiled tiredly.

"Okay why don't you get the luggage?" Maria grinned and skipped off, leaving Kyoko with two too many heavy duffel bags to carry up to the top floor of the hotel.

Kyoko proceeded to attempt to lug the luggage to the elevator. But after one step she collapsed, panting and exhausted.

"Do you need some help?" Kyoko froze. She new, without a doubt, that the voice behind her belonged to the one person that she wanted to see in the most: Ren Tsuruga.

She looked up at him, he was holding out his hand. He didn't wear a smile on his face – the smile he wears for show- - but instead he wore a look of surprise and concern. His face completely matched Kyoko's.

"I'm not falling for that again," Kyoko tried her best to get up, but fell to the floor in an instant.

Ren chuckled, and scooped her up into his arms. Kyoko tried her best to fight back, but she was just too tired.

"This isn't a 'Love-Me' assignment Kyoko-chan," Ren smirked and Kyoko's eye became grew wide.

'_He remembered . . . it really did happen, I wasn't just dreaming.' _Kyoko thought happily as she slowly drifted into her dreamland.

* * *

Kyoko rolled over after waking up to the smell of fresh Kyoto air. It had a crisp feeling of childhood nostalgia for her; this was where she grew up after all.

She reluctantly inched her way off of the bed, not wanting the soft touch of the silk sheets to leave her body. But as soon as she saw that the clock read '5:45' she hastily hopped onto the carpeted floor.

She suddenly realized that she was not in her room, but in a high-class hotel room.

"Wait . . . did he carry me all the way up here?" she wondered. Her eyes wandered around and she spotted a small note on the vanity outside of the bathroom.

* * *

_Kyoko-chan,_

_Wow, your heavy! Anyways, I didn't have a key to your room, so you're in mine right now. I asked the bellboys to bring your luggage up, so that shouldn't be a problem. By the time you wake up everyone will be at the party. If you don't know where it is, I'll give you a map._

_-Ren_

* * *

Kyoko smiled as she read the note. This was unexpected. It was as if the past seven months had never happened. Kyoko was so happy; she didn't want things to get awkward between them. Honestly, all she wanted to do was be with him for as long as she could be.

She examined the thoughtful map that he made for her. He wasn't an artist, that was certain, but she could tell that he had tried his best with the map, because he had erased and redrawn it so many times.

She suddenly spotted a dress hanging behind her in the mirror. She slowly approached it slowly and lightly petted it with her hand. It was a smooth as a porcelain cup and as light as air.

It was a pink sundress that was held up halter style. The V- cut wasn't too deep and the length was completely modest. Kyoko had the strongest urge to try it on.

She found a small note pinned to the hem of the dress that read:

_In case you didn't bring something to wears - Ren_

She snatched the dress off of the hanger and immediately slipped it on. She zipped, tied, and adjusted before finally looking into the mirror.

It was absolutely beautiful. The light pink didn't at all clash with her hair at all. The dress clung wear it was supposed to cling, and the skirt was the kind that would billow flatteringly in the breeze.

Kyoko thought that she looked like a fairy princess . . . a Corn Fairy Princess.

'_Ren-kun thought of everything,'_ she thought, but then another thought struck her.

She opened the bathroom door and found a complete make up kit and yet another note that read:

_Don't go overboard! – Ren_

Ren really had thought of everything.

* * *

Kyoko arrived to the small gathering via carriage, Takarada-san always liked to make big entrances.

When she arrived she found that they were barbequing and setting of fireworks. Ren was with Maria and they were both talking with one another. It seemed like fun, Kyoko willed herself to join in.

"Hi everyone!" she waved a greeting to them.

"You're finally here!" Maria jumped up and gave her a huge hug.

"Of course I am!" Kyoko held Maria close to her. Letting this feeling sink in, the feeling that everything was complete, all thanks to the man who was watching over her right now.

"I'm going to go get some Pepsi," Maria said, sounding especially parched, "Why don't you two talk a bit while I get some!"

She skipped excitedly off, as if she had never had Pepsi in her life, leaving the two alone.

"How have you been Ren-kun?" Kyoko baited.

"I've been so busy," Ren pushed his hair out of his face and exhaled, "You wouldn't believe the crazy schedule that Takarada-san has put me through."

"If you're so tired then you should rest!" Kyoko chastised him, seriously, was she his mother or something? Ren just smirked and looked up at her.

"But I wanted to spend some time with Kyoko-chan," Ren held out his hand to her, extending an invitation, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

* * *

Tsuzuki

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! thanks! also tune in next week to see what is in store!

nakima-chan


	4. A Fairytale Ending!

Dear Readers!

Last Chapter! Can you believe it? I didn't think that it would ever get this long. It was originally supposed to end at chapter 1! But now I'm REALLY happy that I wrote this!

Please review even if you do not have an account!

I'm always open to criticism, so I won't feel bad if you totally hate my story!

Enjoi!

* * *

Kyoko stared at his hand, it looked so warm, she slowly placed her hand in his, accepting the invitation to walk

Kyoko stared at his hand, it looked so warm, she slowly placed her hand in his, accepting the invitation to walk . . . and realized something.

"Ren-kun your hands are really cold," Kyoko's voice was curious. Now that Ren was here, she wanted to know everything about him.

"Well, you know what they say, 'People with cold hands have warm hearts," Kyoko blushed as he lead her away onto a path.

They walked together, content with just the others presence, but one of them was a bit troubled.

"Ren-kun, can I ask you something?" Kyoko fiddled with her skirt, which was billowing in the wind.

"Well, I don't see the harm," Ren turned and gave her his full attention. She could feel his eyes bore into her, and she found her she could no longer for the words that she really wanted to say.

"Ano . . . you see . . . I . . ."

"Yes?"

"I . . ."

"You?"

"I want to know why you never called me," Kyoko stopped, she was fighting back tears. Ren looked at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I was so lonely, I don't know how I made it," She felt the tears rush down her face. They weren't the kind you would see in a Shoujo manga, these tears were warm and included a runny nose a squished up face. She felt absolutely terrible.

But then something absolutely remarkable happened.

Ren jerked his hand and buried her face against his chest. Although she was surprised she couldn't do anything but cry. Her body wouldn't stop shaking, she felt like a dog that had been left out in the rain . . . only . . . only, a kind passer-by came and pick her up.

"Please forgive me, but this was the only way that Maria would approve," Kyoko stopped crying.

"What did you say? Maria-chan?" she looked up at him, "Approve of what?"

"Well you remember last Thanksgiving . . . when you found out and you . . . and you . . ." Ren couldn't finish, all he could do was stutter like a little boy.

"Yes, I know what you are saying," Kyoko finished, letting him off the hook, "But what was it that . . . wait, she didn't see did she?"

Ren nodded his head slightly and Kyoko began to feel her stomach lurch, as if she was heading down the first hill of the universes tallest rollercoaster.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE MUST HATE ME SO MUCH! SHE LOVES YOU! I MEAN SHE REALLY LOVES YOU AND SHE SAW?!" Kyoko ranted madly, slipping out of Ren's arm, so not to hit him when she made crazy arm movements, "I SHE IS GOING TO COME OUT TO GET ME, LIKE I DID TO SHO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

Ren chuckled to himself. Kyoko stopped raving and took a good look at him, from top to bottom.

"Just what is so funny?" Kyoko asked, not wanting to be out of the joke.

"I was just thinking you looked a lot like I thought you would when I told you, "Just like I thought you would Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko pouted.

"I'm being serious though, Maria must really be mad a me. She does like you more than she likes me anyhow."

"That isn't true," Ren's tone softened, "She likes you quite a bit, do you want to know what happened last Thanksgiving, why I disappeared at the party?"

* * *

"_Why did you take that person off? Did they cause you to collapse?" Ren had an odd feeling inside him._

"_Yes and no."_

"_He did make me collapse, but that is not the reason why he was replaced by Moko-chan"_

"_Why then?"_

"_It was because he was the same person as my prince." Kyoko's face softened and became whimsical, "Isn't that right Corn?"_

_Kyoko kissed Ren on the cheek, as they pulled up into the driveway_.

_Immediately, a small girl appeared, cosplaying as a pilgrim._

"_Ren-kun you're finally here!" Maria squealed, whisking him away. Away from Kyoko and away from the party she led him. She led him all the way to the courtyard, where only the koi would hear._

"_What is wrong Maria-chan?" was concerned, since it had been awhile since Maria had acted up._

"_Why, why did Kyoko have to fall in love with you?" Maria cried, her back to Ren, "I vowed I would hate whomever you fell for, but why Kyoko? She is my best friend!"_

* * *

"She really said that?" Kyoko was crying too, crying from being so moved that Maria felt that way.

"Maria-chan really adores you," Ren sighed, "So she decided to punish me instead. She told me that I wasn't permitted to see, call, or communicate with you in anyway."

"So that is why you didn't call," Kyoko murmured in revelation.

"But you called me, always making sure that I was eating. I'm a grown man I can take care of myself!" Ren joked his hand covering his face, he was obviously embarrassed, "Actually those calls helped me make it through the 24/7 work schedule."

"So why did you work so much?" she suddenly asked everything on her mind, wanting to know exactly what had been going on the past few months.

"She said that if she didn't want me to just play around with you. In order for me not too, I'd have to prove it by working my butt off," Ren smirked resiliently, "Just for the record even if she hadn't made me work so hard, I would never just mess around with you."

"Then why did you work so hard?" Kyoko was touched now, how was it that she was so liked by Ren? Maybe she wasn't as hated as she though, even back then.

"The reason for that," Ren bent down so that they were face to face, eye to eye, "The reason I did what I did, was so that Maria-chan would accept us as a couple."

"What?" Kyoko's eyes widened, "C-cou- couple?!"

"Kyoko-chan, do you know where we are?" Ren snickered when she watched Kyoko slowly drift out of the trance and focus where they were.

It was the meadow from her . . . their childhood. Where she last saw the Fairy Prince Corn and where Corn gave her the stone.

"Back then I told you that I would never see you again," He stared her dead in the eye, 'But maybe the fact that we met coincidentally, years later, and loved each other . . ."

_. . . Love?. . ._

". . . Even as grown people . . . maybe this is what they call fate," Ren looked at her lovingly, but was surprised for it to be matched with a look of smug disbelief.

"Did you get that line from a drama?" Kyoko asked.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"WHAT?!" Ren yelled, completely offended.

"I'm sure that I heard you say that in a drama before," Kyoko put a single finger to her chin thoughtfully. She was right of course; Ren was no good at being romantic. She also knew, though she didn't tell him, that that he, Tsuruga Ren, was being totally and completely sincere."

"But you know," Kyoko giggled, "Maybe you're right . . . about fate and all that stuff."

* * *

The sun began to set, and they returned to the sounds of tittering firework and the sizzling of burgers and corn on the grill.

"Did it all go well?" a small voice crept up behind the naïve couple.

"Yes," Ren answered."

"Good I was hoping that it would!" her face squished as she prepared to call for, "MR. SAWARA!"

A tired looking middle-aged, middle-classed man came running once again.

"Suwara-san, call Director Ogata and tell him to stop rehearsals. I'm going to allow Ren to play the part of Katsuya to Kyokos' Kyoko."

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Sawara gave a ninety degree bow.

"Also, please call Yashiro-san. Tell him to come back from his vacation, he can start being Ren's manager again," She dismissed him and turned back to the confused couple.

"Think of it as my consent," Maria winked at Ren all the while grabbing Kyoko's hand.

"But in return I get Kyoko-nee-chan the rest of the night!" Maria pulled Kyoko's hand and began to run off, away from Ren.

"Wait a minute! I haven't been able to see her for months! I should get to be with her!" Ren played along, beginning to chase after them.

They ran and played for a short time and then they laughed and ate by the meadow. But if there was one thing more memorable than the hanabi and the food, it was the man sitting next to Kyoko. Because she knew that from then on, they would never be apart.

And all along that is what she wanted.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Thank you for Reading!

Gah! I'm not satisfied with the ending! I think that Ren was too. . . not himself. But what can I say? He worked so hard, I think he deserved to be a little romantic! I hope that SOMEONE out there was satisfied with the ending! But so it wasn't too strange I added the 'You got that line from a drama' thing. It's just like Kyoko to ruin the moment!

Thank you for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks Again!

Love,

nakima-chan

* * *


End file.
